Glee Ipod Drabbles
by mcbriderulz
Summary: different Glee couples. most of them are about Blaine becasue he is my fav character, put i will do others 2. rated T for some very emotional parts. drabbles much better than summary, i promise!
1. Chapter 1

**hello! Ally here. i really wanted to try this out, and since im obssesed with Glee at the moment, figured i'd do my iPod Drabble about Glee.**

**allot of you (hopefuly) read my fantasy episode Big Brother, and gave me the confidence to write more about glee, so here it is :D**

**so... in case you dont kow what an iPod Drabble is when you set your ipod to shuffel and have to write a short story durring the song. you ccan only write it durring the song, so when the song changes, so does the story. so they arent usually long, but are fun to do!**

**sooo yes, they are mostly going to be about blaine, but there will be other characters too. i have no idea how many im going to do, but i'll just stop making them when i stop making 'em. :)**

**some of them are going VERY emotional, some are very fluffy, some i dont even know... but i do enjoy reviews and dont mind if someone gives me ideas for songs or something.. :P**

**so now that i got that all off my chest, lets hope that i can get the first one up soon :)**

**-Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**hahaha so yes, ive have started with Ke$ha... well i tried my best to write a good one before running out of time.**

**Blow- Ke$ha**

"Kurt, we aren't even 21, we could get in serious trouble!" Blaine sounded nervous as they pulled up into the parking lot of the dance club.

"Stop worrying, your gonna have so much fun. Look, the back door is cracked. No I.D. Check, we can get in for free." Kurt winked before slipping inside the building. Blaine hesitantly followed. Stepping into the crowded dance floor, he avoided running into multiple grind lines as he tried to keep up with Kurt.

They grabbed two bar stools and ordered a beer. After drinking all of his, Blaine was feeling less nervous. Kurt then slipped off the seat and pulled him towards the dirt and glitter covered dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**kk here is another one of my drabbles... i didnt really liek this one, but didnt have anybody else to put.**

**just so some of you know: some of my drabbles will have weird pairings like... well you'll see**

**Burning Up- Jonas Brothers**

Finn stared at Quinn a she stepped out of the car. Her red ruby dress matched perfectly with her black high heels. She wore gold dangling earrings and a matching tiara. He couldn't look away.

Finn's heart stuttered when she pulled Sam in for a kiss and walked away with him, his arm around her waist. Finn thought that he was over her, but he began to get really hot under his collar as he watched her dance with the bleached hair new-kid.

She caught his eye for a moment before looking back at Sam, a deep loving passion in her eyes. There was no way Finn would ever get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**yeah, i needed a little break from the relationship dramas, so i did a little friend/sisterly love.**

**i thought this song matched Quinn pefectly, becuase being pregnat in highschool is not very easy, and quinn stayed so strong durring it... i just felt like i had to do it :)**

**Concrete Angel- Martina McBride**

Quinn slowly walked down the hallway. She tried to ignore the stares from other people. She was only a few months in, and her baby bump was starting to get noticeable.

She was so tired, she could barely see straight. Her father had found out she was pregnant and kicked her out. She had spent the night at Finn's tossing and turning and trying to cry herself to sleep, but she couldn't.

Mercedes suddenly appeared at her side and pulled her into the girls' bathroom. Quinn was confused what she was doing. "Quinn I know you don't really like me, but I just want to tell you that you are so strong and kind and courageous. I don't want you to ever give up your dreams."

"why are you telling me this?"

"because the next few months are going to be hell for you, and I don't want you to loose hope. I'm alway here if you need someone to talk to."

Quinn smiled and pulled Mercedes into another tight hug. "thank you, it's really great to hear that from you." she breathed, tears filling up her eyes.

"no problem, concrete angel" she winked before exiting the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**please dont be mad, but i did a little Raine. i made one where they first met, but havent uploaded it yet, so you'll have to wait for that )**

**sorry again if you dont like Raine, i just wanted to see how it would turn out.**

**Bubbly-Colbie Callet**

Rachel smiled as she snuggled closer to Blaine. It was a dreary rainy day and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it than with her boyfriend curled up on the couch watching a movie.

She sighed happily when he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She just wanted to freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too" he mumbled into her hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**awwwwww! come one! how can you NOT think that is sweet and adorable? sooo please write a review and tell me what you think of my Raine drabble i might write more of them if i get good responses...**


	6. Chapter 6

**oh god, what have i done...**

**so i got soo mad and depressed when i found out i was going to miss the premire of Big Brother, so i wrote this... god what the hell is wrong with me?**

**WARNING: very emotional (like i cried a little bit when writing it)**

**Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

A shot rang out in the stillness of the night. Blaine crumpled to the ground. Kurt was right next to him in a flash, cradling Blaine in his lap.

"Oh my god! Blaine! What hurts? Why did you do that?" Kurt stuttered. The bullet was meant for him, Blaine had jumped in front of him.

"I-I love you..." Blaine slurred. His hand grasped his stomach and he gasped. A wet, red hand retracted from his wound "Kurt, I-I'm bleeding" there was panic and fear in his voice.

"I know, the paramedics are coming, just hold on." he pleaded. Blaine's eyes slowly started to close. "No Blaine, stay with me!"

"Always" he whispered and placed his blood stained hand over Kurt's heart.

He then went limp in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**KK time for a little heartbreak! Yeah, I know. Another sad thing after Bleeding Love? What is wrong with me? Oh well. I just thought that if I am going to write a lot of sweet fluffy Raine moments, I might as well write some break up too ***_**shrug* **_**cuz who doesn't have relationship troubles? Weirdos that's who :)**

**And sorry if you guys don't like some of my couple parings… this stuff just comes from my imagination, and my BFF tells me im good at writing, soooooo I write whatever pops into my head… most of the time :P**

**Breakeven- The Script**

Blaine sat on his bed staring out the window. He felt like he had a collapsed lung, he could barely breathe. He watched her as she walked across the big lawn carelessly with another boy. With Finn.

She must have spotted him watching from the window because his phone buzzed with a text from Rachel.

'you need to get on with your life Blaine! Stop sitting in your room all day'

He quickly replied, only wanting to speak the truth 'what am I supposed to do when the best part of me is gone?'

'god, don't be cheesy! Find someone else!'

He couldn't respond, what was he supposed to say? She was his first love, he couldn't just get over her. Because when a heartbreaks, it doesn't break even. She must have gotten the better half.


	8. Chapter 8

**No comment today. Too bored and tired to write anything….**

**Apologize- Timbaland**

Finn stared at Rachel. She had cheated on him with Puck, and was trying to convince him it was his fault.

His heart hurt so bad he couldn't take it. He ran off down the hall, still hearing her call "I'm sorry Finn!"

But it was too late to apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I wrote this a while back, and the playlist happened to be Back To December and Sparks fly, so I wasnt entirely finished with the drabble when BTD ended, so I just continued it in SF.**

**So this is set (in my world, where she is alone for a week or so, until Finn decides he likes her) when Quinn and Sam just broke up, and Finn and Quinn hadn't started dating yet.**

**Back to December & Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift**

Quinn sat in her windowsill watching the raindrops drizzle down the glass. She thought back to when she used to be happy. When she was with Finn. She closed her eyes and remembered him holding her in his arms and kissing her softly.

But she had turned him down for Sam. The same Sam who had dumped her because she made a mistake, she made out with Finn. Now it seemed no one wanted her.

"Quinn!" a muffled voice called from outside. She looked down and saw him.

Finn was standing in the pouring rain calling her name. She rushed down stairs and opened the front door. Sure enough, he was standing in her driveway, hair soaking wet and stuck to his face. He gave her the same goofy smile he did when they were still a couple.

She ran out into the storm and into his arms. His wet clothes drenching her dry ones. He pulled her chin up and kissed her. "Quinn" he whispered when he pulled back.

Her eyes snapped open. "Quinn! I'm going to the store!" her mother called from her bedroom door. Quinn looked out the window, Finn wasn't there. She was still sitting in the window watching the rain and wishing she could go back and make it all right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy hell. I've put Quinn through some pretty shitty stuff, but this is… wow. But trust me, I had fun writing it. **

**So, (sorry Quinny bell) there will be more like this coming soon *evil laughter MWAHAHAHAHAHAH***

**Your Love is My Drug- Ke$ha**

Quinn slowly rocked herself back and forth. She couldn't sleep. She could do anything but think about him. She never thought she would fall for him, but here she was, acting like a love sick crack head.

She wondered if he thought about her the same way. She moved from her spot on the bed and grabbed a pen off her desk. She sat at the window and doodle on her arms and legs.

She whispered each word as she wrote them, marveling at how well they sounded together. "Quinn Anderson... Blaine & Quinn forever... Fabranderson" she giggled at the cute couple name.

She was hopelessly in love with the curly haired boy, and it frightened her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Why do I do this? I love Quinn (hate her sometimes too) but for some sick reason, I like putting her through shit. I like some-what torturing her by breaking her heart and making her have insanely strong crushes on guys she cant be even with….**

**Big Girls Don't Cry- Fergie**

Quinn held back her tears as she watched Finn walk away. They had been so perfect together. They were supposed to be Prom Queen and Prom King, but that dream was ruined when he started falling for Rachel. _That bitch._

Her fantasy fairytale was never going to have a happy ending. Why did everyone else have someone to love, but she didn't?

He turned back to have one last glance of her. She straightened her posture and walked away, suddenly angry. It was his loss if he wanted that freak instead of the popular girl. She fiercely wiped away a threatening tear.

She was a big girl, and big girls don't cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**OH HELL YEAH! It is time my friends, for (pause fort dramatic effect) Badyboy!Blaine**

**Well I didn't know who I could this. I thought about Puck, but don't really enjoy writing about him. Then iremebered a fanfic I read about a Badboy!Blaine that I absolutely loved, thus this drabble was born. I actually like this kinda ;)**

**Don't Trust Me- 30H!3**

Blaine took a long drag on his cigarette before flicking it on the floor and he stepped towards the girl in the black dress and tights. She couldn't have been over 17. He watched as she slid a twenty onto the counter and the bartender grabbed as he took her order. Her tongue pressed to her checks before ordering two 'Toxic Explosions'.

Blaine laughed and caught her attention "you're gonna drink two of those?"

"no, I'm hear w-with my boyfriend" she stuttered as Blaine stepped closer and placed a hand on the small of her back. "he's- uh, coming back soon. And he's tall, and on a football team"

He laughed quietly before leaning down and whispering in her ear "I'm not scared of him"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**So what do you guys think of my attempt to write a badboy!Blaine drabble? Was it good? **

**It was kinda weird chaging the sweet dapper boy to a troublesome flirtatious young man (I don't how old he is in this drabble, probably 19 or something)**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! More Raine! Lol jk jk jk. But I do enjoy writing it. I think they would be a cute couple, but for some reason, in my head, Blaine is like a lot taller than Rachel, and his hair isn't all slicked back (most of the time) its all loose and curly :)**

**Every Time We Touch- Cascada**

She closed her eyes and could almost imagine the feeling of her loved one's arms around her. It was cold without him with her, she missed the static she felt wherever their skin touched.

Her eyes flew open as the door squeaked. Blaine stepped in and smiled down at her. Rachel jumped up and pulled him into her embrace. She hummed lightly when his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as he could.

She whispered against his chest "I need you in my life..." Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head "I need you too"


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know… I watched Mamma Mia yesterday and just had to do this song! :P**

**Gimme Gimme Gimme (man after midnight)- Momma Mia Cast**

It was half past ten. Quinn was alone in her house with nothing to do. She logged onto her Facebook and posted "give me a man after midnight to help chase the shadows away"

Almost spontaneously as she clicked 'post' a rock hit the window. She opened it and leaned out, looking into the night. Sam stood below grinning up at her.

She waved hello before climbing down the stairs and opening the door, letting him in


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooooo this the story, I guess, of how Blaine and Rachel met. Sooo romantic right? JK**

**LOL come on guys! You know you secretly ship it :P**

**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg**

Blaine starred at her from across the coffee shop. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair pulled back in a head band and fell over her shoulders. Her bright eyes gleaming excitedly every time she spoke into the phone.

He stood up and walked over after she hung up the phone. "hey, umm I have to ask to something." he shyly stated as he took a seat right in front of her. She looked up confusingly and but nodded.

"ummm, did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?" he stumbled over his words nervously.

She laughed heartily and smiled at him. "is that supposed to be some sort of pick up line?". When Blaine shrugged and grinned goofily in return, she extended her hand "I'm Rachel"

"Blaine," he replied shaking it and smiling "do you want to get some coffee?" then he looked around and acted surprised "oh look we're already here."

Rachel burst into giggles. She hardly knew him, but she already liked this dapper young man.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is set during "Prom Queen" and it when Rachel is still hopelessly in love with Finn (and stupid Jessie hasn't shown up yet)**

**Love Song- Sara Bareilles & **

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You- Glee Cast **

She couldn't believe her ears. Finn wanted her to teach him how to dance so he could dance with Quinn at prom. She almost boiled over and yelled at him when he called and asked. But she loved him, so she said sure.

He was on his way over, and Rachel needed to figure a way out to change his mind about Quinn and get him to love her instead. She went over many plans in her head. She paced the floor so many times there was probably a worn circle in the wood.

The door bell rang. It was now or never.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**so what do you think? Is Rachel gunna fail or succeed? Leave a review! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay. As you can tell by now, my Glee world, isn't exactly the same as the real Glee world. I see things differently and put characters together that I think would be perfect or just plane cute together.**

**Here is a cute scene I originally wrote for Rachel and Finn, but changed it cuz, well I dunno. The situation felt awkward with Finn, and I thought it would be less weird with Blaine. And the song is written by the guy that plays Blaine… so I kinda had to anyways **

**But I promise the next drabble wont be about Raine! **

**PINKY PROMISE!**

**Not Alone- Darren Criss**

Rachel shivered in the cold air-conditioned bathroom a she tried to scrub the red slushy out of her white sweater. She hated those stupid jocks. They didn't have anything better to do than torment kids that were weaker than them.

The bathroom door squeaked open and Blaine shuffled in and locked the door, hoping nobody else would come in. He eyed her sitting on the floor in a heap of paper towels. Just seeing the pity in Blaine's eyes made her tear up.

"hey, hey. Don't cry." he rushed to her side and started dabbing her eyes and clothes with the paper towels.

"They just make me feel like I'm all alone."

"hey," he pulled her chin up, making her look into his eyes "you're not alone." he intertwined their fingers " 'cause your here with me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ummm yeah I had a dream about this happening, it of course was a lot longer than this drabble, but I ran out of time before the song changed.**

**Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry**

Blaine opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around him. He was lying in a pileof feathers, shirtless, and a candy ring on his finger.

Kurt looked over as soon as he heard the hazel eyed boy stir.

"what- what happened?" Blaine mumbled as he stood up and glitter fell from his clothes and hair.

"I don't know, but we're in Vegas." Kurt sighed as he drew back the curtain of the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

*Before he Cheats- Carrie Underwood

(inspired by **theforgottenlove'**s One-shot "War Zone")

Sebastian sat on the bench that he and Blaine had claimed their own. He couldn't help thinking about what Blaine was doing. He hadn't come for him yet, so he was probably finishing whatever he had started with Josh.

Sebastian truly thought it was him that was going to be the one to screw up their relationship. The one that would trip up. He didn't want to loose Blaine, didn't want to break up. But he couldn't trust Blaine anymore, he did it once, he could do it again. And Sebastian wasn't sure if he could under another heartbreak.


End file.
